


Swear to be Overdramatic and True

by fandomfan13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan13/pseuds/fandomfan13
Summary: The progression of Maggie and Alex’s relationship through the first six months, as told through the infamous Danvers Pout™.Or, three times Alex plays the pouting card, and one time Maggie repays the favor.





	Swear to be Overdramatic and True

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this officially marks me breaking a two year writer’s block. Let’s see how it goes! I meant to write this mostly is Maggie’s POV, but I realized half way through I sort of traded off POV’s between scenes, so it’s now alternating between Maggie and Alex. Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think! Apologies for any mistakes or awkwardness in the writing, I don’t have a beta and am very very rusty in my fiction writing. 
> 
> Funnily enough, this started out as a 5+1 kind of thing instead of three, but some scenes got so long I had to cut it down. I’m the worst. Enjoy!

**I.**

It’s almost winter now in National City, the last vestiges of fall slowly giving away to brisker days and sharper winds. Changing leaves now litter the ground as the city sheds the last of its November foliage. 

Inside the apartment, though, the heat is scorching. 

Kisses sear down to their cores, hands settling on warm skin beneath layers of clothes, creating their own blazing heat between them.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but the novelty of making out with Alex has yet to wear off. 

They’d planned a movie night with Kara as their Friday night date night this week. They’d hung out plenty with Kara and the others around the bar and at game nights, but Maggie had yet to really get to know the woman who was so important in her girlfriend’s life. 

Getting along with Kara was key if she wanted her relationship with Alex to flourish. For now things on both ends seemed pleasant enough, though Maggie had a sense that the blonde wasn’t as forgiving as Alex was when it came to breaking the latter’s heart. 

In the spirit of getting on Kara’s good side, she’d invited the blonde over for what had quickly become one of her and Alex’s established date nights. Alex, on her part, had been thrilled at Maggie’s suggestion. That’s how Maggie found herself in front of Alex’s apartment early on Friday afternoon, having left the precinct early for once, intent on helping Alex make dinner for the three of them**. **

Somewhere between making a quick list of groceries they’d need - “I think the three pints of ice cream in your freezer are more than enough, Danvers” - and discussing the benefits of beef or veggie dishes - “Eggplant is _so _not a suitable replacement for meat, Maggie. _Gross_,” - they’d gotten distracted with each other. 

Alex had reached into one of her higher cupboards, her shirt riding up to expose a stretch of sinful abs. Maggie had laughed in _ that _way, all crinkled eyes and dimples. 

Needless to say, they never made it to the grocery store. 

Now, it’s all a blur of lips and teeth and tongues as Maggie sits with Alex in her lap (_ wow _), lost in each other and oblivious to the rest of the world. They have some time before Kara’s set to come over, and Maggie’s already lost track of how long they’ve spent like this, her mind overcome with the dizzying sensation of Alex’s hands in her hair; the weight of her in her lap; the slow, mind-numbing caress of her tongue sliding into Maggie’s mouth. 

Growing bolder and increasingly desperate, Maggie slides her hands down the length of Alex’s back, fingers catching on denim as she moves to cup the agent’s ass. 

The fingers in Maggie’s hair tighten, a soft groan falling from Alex’s lips. The sound is nothing if not encouraging, Maggie desperate to hear more as her hands, almost of their own accord, secure their grip more firmly across taught denim and squeeze. 

Alex moans, low and rumbly. Maggie feels it against her chest as Alex presses closer, the vibrations sending heat through her belly to settle low between her thighs. She’s slick and wanting, can feel it in every inch of movement between them. 

Usually, this would be about the time she’d stop. She would pull away, cool them both down, bring them back to the moment. But it’s Friday, they’re together, and it feels like they have all the time in the world. 

Without missing a step, Maggie clutches at Alex’s backside and flips them over, landing smoothly to settle between Alex’s legs. The kiss breaks as Alex gasps in surprise. 

Maggie can’t help but chuckle at the look of pure delight on Alex’s face. She drops down to her forearms, low enough to nuzzle her nose gently against Alex’s cheek.

“This okay?” she asks softly. 

Alex finds one of her hands on the couch and laces their fingers together. Maggie brings their joined hands to her lips, pressing a kiss to Alex’s fingertips, and settles them by Alex’s head. 

“_So _okay.” Alex replies, breathless. 

This close, Maggie can see the faded freckles on Alex’s nose, a left over from her days training at the desert base last month. Her lips are slightly swollen, rubbed red from their kissing, and as Maggie settles fully into the cradle of her hips, her hazel eyes flutter and darken with newly recognized hunger. She’s _ so _ pretty, Maggie’s chest aches just looking at her. 

Maggie presses a kiss to the apple of Alex’s cheek where the skin flushes the deepest pink. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?” 

In lieu of replying, Alex turns her head and pulls Maggie into the type of kiss that leaves her stupid, incapable of stringing together any coherent thoughts. A hand slides deftly into Maggie’s hair, scratching at her scalp in a way that has her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Alex scrapes her teeth against Maggie’s bottom lip, and Maggie’s lips part to let Alex’s tongue flick heatedly against her own. And that, with the way Alex wraps her legs around her waist? Well, Maggie can’t be held responsible for her actions. 

She groans, sparks shooting down her spine with every flick of Alex’s tongue. Maggie’s hips roll of their own accord as she breaks the kiss and latches onto Alex’s neck, Alex’s resulting gasp breaking the silence in the apartment like a crack of lighting. 

Her scent is sweet at the base of her neck, vanilla and lavender filling Maggie’s senses until all she knows is Alex. Maggie licks and nibbles at Alex’s fluttering pulse, tasting the faint saltiness of sweat on her skin. The heat between them is sweltering. It’s a miracle their clothes have remained intact so far. 

They’d agreed to take it slow, both for Alex’s sake as well as Maggie’s. As much as she wants to ease Alex into the physical intimacies of a lesbian relationship, Maggie’s very well aware that she herself is out of her depth here. Her feelings for Alex have developed at a frightening pace in the short weeks of their relationship. Taking things slow is the only way Maggie can gather her bearings emotionally without running for the hills. She won’t make that mistake twice.

But with Alex wrapped so tightly around her, the scent of her perfume in Maggie’s nose, the taste of her on Maggie’s tongue - slow is the last thing on her mind. 

So in a way, she’s very thankful for the interruption. 

Neither of them notice the front door open. 

“Hey! I thought I’d come and - _ oh, Rao_!” 

Maggie flings herself off Alex so hard she topples right off the couch as Alex yelps and springs to her feet. 

“Sorry!” Kara squeals. Her hands come up to cover her eyes as she turns to face the wall. “Oh my god, I’m sorry!” 

Maggie gives herself a moment, breathing deeply to get her hormones back under control. She’d fantasized about lying flat on her back in Alex’s apartment more than once over the last couple of weeks, but this is definitely not what she’d pictured. 

_ Saves me the cold shower_, she thinks wryly as she sits up. Kara’s grand entrance was more than enough. 

“It - it’s fine, Kara.” Alex assures, her voice unsteady. She’s now turned a shade of red impressive even to Maggie’s standards. 

Kara turns around hesitantly, peeking from between her hands. “Is everyone dressed?” She’s almost as red as Alex, though with her hands covering most of her face, they can only really tell by the reddish hue around her ears. 

Alex groans. “No one was - we weren’t -”

Maggie can’t help it. She snorts. 

Alex turns to her sharply. Maggie sees the full intention of a glare coming her way, but the look quickly morphs to horror as she sees Maggie on the floor.

“Little help here, would ya?” Maggie teases, holding her hand up. 

Alex nearly trips over herself helping Maggie to her feet. “God, are you okay?” 

“A little bruised around the ego, but I’m fine.” Maggie jokes. Kara remains still, hands firmly placed over her eyes. “You can look, Kara. We were just kissing.” 

Kara slowly pulls her hands away, glancing suspiciously between them. “Looked like more than kissing from here.” she grumbles. 

“I thought you were coming later.” Alex replies pointedly. 

“I handed in my article early, so I thought I’d come to help out with dinner.” Kara’s eyes narrow as she takes in the sight of the kitchen devotedly lacking in groceries. “Weren’t you supposed to go to the store?” 

Maggie barely manages to turn her snickering into a convincing cough at the blush that reignites and creeps up Alex’s neck. Taking pity on her girlfriend, Maggie takes the heat on that. “That was my bad. We got a little distracted.”

Kara doesn’t say it, but the “Clearly” is pointedly thrown at them in the dirty look she hurls their way. Something about the glare reminds her of being in the field, but the image floats away before she can grasp onto what it was. For what it’s worth, Kara has a mean scowl. If looks could kill... 

It occurs to her that, this being Alex’s first real relationship, this is probably one of the first times the sisters have ever had to deal with walking in on each other. Another milestone in Alex’s sexual awakening, she thinks. Maggie makes a mental note to mention it to Alex (though probably best left for when girlfriend is more receptive to the humor of the situation). 

“Anyway!” Maggie claps her hands together, breaking the awkward moment. “No use going to the store now. We’ll just order in. You guys start picking out the movie, I’ll take care of the food.” She moves to the kitchen in search of take out menus. “What are we feeling for tonight?” 

“Oh! Mario’s has a special this week.” Kara says excitedly. “We can go extra large on our usual order.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex agrees. “We’ll probably need the extra large with the three of us.” 

Maggie frowns. She’s found the drawer with the take-out menus, but a sudden thought makes her pause. “Didn’t you guys have pizza for Sister’s Night like two days ago?” _ And for the two weeks before that _, she refrains from adding. 

“That would be what she means by the _ usual _ order, babe.” Alex replies with a grin. 

“We can get a veggie pizza too if you want, Maggie.” Kara says, as if that alone solves everything. 

“Thanks, Kara, but I mean - don’t you want something different?” She hesitates to say her next words, but figures she’s in this deep already - she might as well. “Something...healthier maybe?” 

Alex snorts. “Didn’t take you for a health nut, Mags.” 

“I’m not. I’m just...noticing a pattern here.” That was an understatement. As far as she could tell, Alex and Kara had to be eating pizza about three times a week. How either of them didn’t suffer from early onset diabetes by now is a miracle unto itself (though she’s starting to have her own theories about Kara). “A vegetable or two won’t hurt either of you, you know.” 

“We eat vegetables!” 

“Veggies _ on _the pizza don’t count, Danvers.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Our diets are fine, thank you. Pizza’s easier for when it’s both of us. And Mario’s is right around the corner.” 

“And the delivery guy always brings us free garlic knots.” Kara adds from her perch on the couch. 

Alex raises her eyebrows. _ See? _

“Can we at least...consider getting something else?” Maggie asks gently, immediately receiving twin groans in response. “Come _ on _. We’ve got so many options here.” She turns to rifle through the drawer, pulling out the last of the menus to spread out on the counter. With her back turned, she misses the look passed between sisters. 

“_Please,_ Maggie?” 

Maggie turns, and blinks in surprise. 

She’s faced not with one, but _ two _identical pouts. Kara, she expected. Kara, she can handle. 

She’s already been exposed to Kara’s infamous Danvers Pout, and had found herself surprisingly adept at navigating through it. Winn had jokingly called her heartless once after denying Kara’s pout for a vote during game night. (Alex had promptly smacked him upside the head. He hasn’t made a comment about it since.) 

A pout from _ Alex_, though. That’s new and - to her annoyance - oddly effective. Her girlfriend’s hazel eyes shine wide and earnest, head tilted with her lips pursed in a pout. A glance at those lips show how they glisten, still red and swollen from their earlier make out. 

It takes more effort than she cares to admit to drag herself out of _ that _ train of thought. 

For thirty seconds, they face off. Two against one hardly seems fair. 

She tried. She really did. 

“Ugh, fine!” Maggie scowls, though her cheeks twitch as she fights a smile. She picks up her phone, already dialing the pizza place on the corner. “Don’t blame me when you both keel over at forty five from your clogged arteries.” 

She hears the sisters snicker behind her back, and what distinctly sounds like a high-five. She lets herself grin now, shaking her head fondly. 

The TV turns on in the background, Kara chattering away happily to herself as she goes through their options for a movie to watch. A moment later, a pair of familiar arms wrap around her. Alex’s chin comes to rest on her shoulder as Maggie finishes ordering their food. 

“Come on, you’re not really upset.” Alex goads, playful as she kisses Maggie’s cheek. 

Maggie bites her lip, hiding her smile. She turns in Alex’s arms, index finger pointing accusingly, “That was unfair, Danvers.” 

Alex grins, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Can’t handle the pressure, Detective?” 

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Kara’s a bad influence on you.”

Alex scoffs. “Where do you think she learned it?” 

* * *

**II.**

“I ran into Donnelly today.” 

They’re in Alex’s apartment, having miraculously both managed to call it an early day from what was turning out to be a dreadfully slow week. Alex lounges on the couch, searching for the object of their next binging session, while Maggie finishes up the dishes in the kitchen. 

Maggie speaks over the sound of running water. “What’d you say, baby?” 

“I saw Donnelly out working a case today. I was surprised they let him out without a leash after last time.” 

Maggie snorts. “Yeah. Pays off to be the commissioner’s son.”

Alex chews at the inside of her cheek, debating whether or not she should bring this up. She and Maggie have been running pretty smoothly lately. She should be able to share things with her, right? She’s never been one to hesitate when it comes to things she wants. She’s not sure where these nerves are coming from now. 

With a shaky breath, she takes the plunge. “He said something kind of weird to me though.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She swallows. “He asked why you haven’t been coming around to the bar on Thursdays.” 

The sound of running water fills the silence as Maggie takes a moment to answer. “He asked you that?” 

“Not so much asked.” Alex amends with a wry grin. “What he really said was that I should stop hogging you for Thursday night bar crawls.” 

There’s another quiet moment as the faucet finally shuts off. Maggie rounds the corner into the living room, rolling her eyes. “Kid never learned how to use his tact. I’ve told you a couple of stories about his rookie days, haven’t I?” 

Alex chuckles, but recognizes the comment for what it is. A diversion. “I didn’t know the precinct did a bar crawl on Thursdays.” 

Maggie settles into the seat beside Alex, her tone casual. “That’s just a thing the guys do sometimes. Not much of a crawl, more just hanging out at Flannigan’s until someone gets bored and leads somewhere else.” 

Alex’s brow furrows. “And you haven’t been going?”

Maggie shrugs. “Thursday nights I’m usually with you. And that’s fine.” she adds quickly, when she sees Alex about to protest. “Not like I miss too much at those things.” She snatches the remote out of Alex’s hands with a dimpled grin. “Let’s see what we’re watching tonight, hmm?” 

As Maggie searches through their Netflix catalog, Alex lets her thoughts wander. They’re usually scraping time between shifts in order to spend time together. 

On the odd days when they do plan their dates, they tend to stay in more often than not, preferring to cuddle in front of the TV with take out and a movie rather than spend the money to do the same thing somewhere else. The few times they _ have _ hung out outside their apartments have been with Kara and her friends. Their plans together always seem to be set before they even properly discuss them. She’d been so wrapped up in _ them _, Alex hadn’t even thought to ask about Maggie’s plans with her friends. 

_ God _, Alex thinks in horror. Has she really been this selfish all this time? 

“You know you can tell me if you ever want to hang out with your friends, right?” Alex wrings her hands in her lap, a bubble of anxiety welling in her chest. “You don’t have to cancel on them for me. I don’t want you to feel like - like you need to _ choose _ between us or something. Or that I’d be mad if you wanted to - like, I’d _ never _-” 

“Hey, hey.” Maggie interrupts the rambling with a gentle hand over Alex’s, stilling the anxious tick. “Alex, seriously. I don’t mind at all. I’ve seen McConnell and Smith get into enough drunken fights in my life. I’m not missing anything.” With her grip on Alex’s hands, she pulls the agent forward into a soft kiss. “Trust me. I’d much rather be here with you.” 

Alex searches her face, but sees no sign that Maggie is being anything but truthful. A harsh breath expels the tension from her shoulders. “Okay. Sorry.” 

Maggie kisses her again, chaste but meaningful. “Don’t apologize.” she murmurs. With a tilt of her head, she gestures to the TV where she’d paused on an old crime procedural they’d been watching a few weeks ago. “You good to watch this?” 

Alex nods, smiling when Maggie opens her arms, inviting her to snuggle in. 

They settle in to watch TV, but the discussion lingers in Alex’s mind. Only when Maggie’s fingers find her hair, blunt nails scratching deliciously at her scalp, does Alex fully relax into the evening. She curls further into her girlfriend’s arms, inhaling the crips and smoky mix of citrus and leather she’s come to associate with Maggie, and tries to let go of the continuing unease in the pit of her stomach. 

She lasts until about half way through their second episode. 

“Mags.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know, we could always go together.” She’s cautious, approaching like one would a wild animal - no abrupt movements, lest she spook her and send her running. “To the bar, I mean. We’ve already hung out with my friends a couple of times. I wouldn’t mind going out with yours.” 

Maggie’s fingers freeze in Alex’s hair. 

The few seconds of silence that follow feel like an eternity. She sits up, moving out of Maggie’s grip. “Unless...you don’t want to?” 

Maggie sighs, her expression torn. “Alex, it’s not… You don’t understand.” 

“Oh.” The anxiety churning in Alex’s chest sinks like lead into her gut. She’d thought they’d had a good groove going over the last couple of weeks, but what if she’d been wrong? What if Maggie still thought they might not last? She is _ fresh off the boat _after all. Why bother introducing her to her friends as a relationship that was bound to crumble anyway? 

“No, babe -”

“I mean, if you’re embarrassed, or whatever -” 

Faster than she can blink, Maggie swings a leg over the other and Alex suddenly finds herself with a lapful of her girlfriend. Heat rises in her like kindling set to flame. 

They’ve never done _ this _ before. 

Maggie grips her chin with two fingers, firm but gentle, and tilts her head back to meet her gaze. The warmth and affection in those deep brown eyes instantly soothes Alex to her very core despite her better instincts to keep her guard up. Even through her struggles with her sexuality, Alex could never deny how Maggie’s gaze had hooked her in from the very beginning. 

“Never, okay?” Maggie assures her, her voice fierce with conviction. “I would _ never _ be embarrassed of this - of _ you _. You’re…” She swallows thickly, taking in an unsteady breath as if it physically costs her to admit this. 

Vulnerability doesn’t come easily for Maggie, that much Alex has known since the day she found her at the alien bar, drowning her sorrows into M’gann’s best whiskey. Seeing her trying so hard now to open up sends a rush of affection for this woman so strong that it hits her like a tidal wave, her throat burning with the strength of her feelings. 

“You’re one of the best things in my life right now.” Maggie’s thumb strokes over the length of Alex’s jaw, the touch electric. “I would never want to hide that. From them, or from anyone.” 

She doesn’t need to be convinced this time around. The look in Maggie’s eyes is more than enough to settle the last of her nerves. 

Alex smiles, feeling something between them settle: one more piece of their puzzle cementing into place. A gorgeous lock of brown hair catches her eye - she twirls it around her finger before tucking it tenderly behind Maggie’s ear. “Ditto.” 

Maggie’s features soften as she smiles. Her thumb glides over Alex’s lips, thumbing at her bottom lip before sliding playfully into the small dent on Alex’s chin. With that gentle grip, she holds Alex firm as she dips down to kiss her. 

It lasts only a moment, but Alex feels the warmth from her lips radiate down to her fingertips. She’ll do anything for this woman - go at any pace, be whatever she needs. 

Maggie lingers close when the kiss breaks, and the smile she gives her is soft and tender and everything Alex never knew she needed until she met Maggie Sawyer. Alex slides her hands down Maggie’s back, letting her touch soothe what her words will undoubtedly jarr. “If it’s not that, then what is it?” 

Maggie drops her forehead against Alex’s with a heavy sigh. Her reluctance is almost palpable. Alex is about to retract her question when Maggie pulls back with a roll of her eyes. 

“It’s whatever, honestly. I’m being dramatic. It’s just -” Maggie sighs again, exasperated now. “I like those guys, don’t get me wrong.” She makes a face. “Well, most of them anyway.” 

“But?” 

“They can get a little…rowdy when they drink.” she finally admits. “I’m kind of numb to it, y’know. I’ve been there long enough. I’m just another guy to them. But if I bring you…”

Realization dawns on Alex, and her fondness for this woman increases tenfold. “Maggie,” she breathes. With both hands, she pushes back Maggie’s hair and cups her face gently. The urge to kiss her is overwhelming, so she does. “You’re incredible, you know that?” 

Maggie blushes. “Stop.” she mumbles with a roll of her eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. “It’s not a big thing. I’m -”

“Trying to protect me.” Alex finishes with a grin. “As sweet as that is, babe, you really don’t have to. I was the only female cadet in a class full of dick swinging assholes. I didn’t climb up to second in command by blushing and squirming at a few sexist jokes.” 

Maggie grins at that, an oddly proud gleam twinkling in her eyes. “Bet you knocked a few of those sexist jokers on their asses.” 

Alex smirks. She had, of course. More than a few. J’onn had been so impressed, he’d had her training new recruits almost as soon as she’d passed training herself. “I’m a quick study.” 

And with the flash in Maggie’s eyes, an unmistakable current of lust running between them, the mood shifts. Maggie pushes up on her knees, leaning over her even as she closes every inch of distance between them, so much so that Alex has to lean back into the couch to accomodate how Maggie tilts her chin up to capture her lips. 

“Hell yeah, you are.” she murmurs hotly. And then there’s no more talking. 

**x-x-x**

Later they lay in bed together, having settled in for the night. They’d stopped to cool down before things went too far, both silently agreeing tonight didn’t feel like _ the _night. 

Despite the toll it’s taken on her hormones, Alex has enjoyed experiencing these individual milestones with Maggie. First make out session. First sleepover. First time making out topless (_ that _ had been a fun night). 

Now Maggie comes back from the bathroom, gloriously half naked in only Alex’s oversized t-shirt and underwear. The sight of her long legs making their way back to bed breaks her out of this particular train of thought. 

They’ll have their moment. She’s definitely not in any rush. 

“We can go next week.” Maggie says as she slides into bed. “To the bar crawl, I mean. If you want.” 

Alex rolls to her side, watching Maggie settle. “It’s not about what I want, Mags. I wanna do whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Maggie rolls onto her side, mirroring Alex. She pulls one of Alex’s hands to her chest, playing absently with her fingers. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. 

Alex pulls their joined hands to her mouth, easing Maggie gently with a kiss to her knuckles. 

“I don’t want them to scare you off.” 

Whatever Alex had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t that. And clearly the surprise shows on her face, because Maggie takes one look at her and snorts. “If you could see your face right now.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just surprised.” She scoots closer to Maggie, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets. “Do you have any idea how pathetically in - infatuated I am with you?” Her stomach drops in momentary panic. _ Holy shit _. She tries not to think about that near slip now, setting it aside to freak out about later. 

Maggie’s eyes light up with amusement, as if she knows what Alex had nearly said. If she does, she gives no indication - she merely smirks coyly, her left cheek dimpling beneath Alex’s fingers. 

Ignoring the teasing look on Maggie’s face as she feels her ears start to burn, Alex traces that dimple reverently. “I’m serious, Maggie. You could probably kick a puppy and I’d still think you hung the moon.” 

“Didn’t think animal abuse would be your kind of foreplay, Danvers. Might have to rethink a few things here.” 

Alex shoves at her shoulder, tutting reproachfully. Her heart flutters at the sound of Maggie’s deep belly laugh, the other woman’s eyes nearly disappearing with the size of her smile. “Shut up, dork. You know what I’m saying.” 

Maggie chuckles. Her gaze drops, a bashful blush spreading over her cheeks. Alex cups her cheek in her palm, urging her silently to look at her. Maggie does, and the vulnerability reflected in her eyes makes Alex’s chest ache. 

Choosing to keep things light, she says, “If your sad attempts at claiming jurisdiction didn’t scare me away, I’m pretty sure your friends won’t either.” 

Maggie laughs around an indignant gasp. “Okay, rude.” 

Alex grins, but her tone softens, letting everything she feels for this woman come through in her voice. “I’m not going anywhere, Mags.” 

Maggie bites her lip, eyes shining with something that looks suspiciously like hope. She leans forward, grasping Alex around the waist as she pulls her into a searing kiss. The thank you goes unspoken, but Alex feels the gratitude down to her bones. 

Alex hums as they break apart, mourning the loss immediately. “Now, can we go meet your friends at Flannigan’s?” She adds the Pout for good measure, pleased when it gets Maggie to laugh. If it’s worry for Alex that keeps Maggie from melding her worlds together, then Alex will do everything she can to allay those fears. 

Maggie shoves Alex’s face away by a palm to the agent’s forehead. “Stop with the pouting, nerd. You’re embarrassing yourself.” When the pout stays in place, Maggie huffs playfully. “Jeez, okay. I’ll let the guys know we’ll be there next week.” 

Alex cuddles into Maggie’s warmth, a contented purr rumbling in her chest as Maggie’s hands find her bare back under her shirt. “Can’t wait to see Detective Sawyer at her finest.”

A warning finger pokes hard between Alex’s ribs. “I swear to god, Danvers. You post any videos of me drunk and I _ will _break up with you.” 

* * *

**III.**

**“** _ Boop_.” 

“_ Stop_.” 

Maggie’s laughter is infectious, the butterflies in Alex’s stomach taking full flight as she giggles along with her. 

They’ve been awake for a while now, having woken well before either of their alarms and chosen to bask in the morning stillness together. It’s only the third time they’ve slept together, the third time Alex has gotten to wake up wrapped in Maggie’s bare arms. 

She’s very quickly getting used to it. 

What had started as Alex admiring the sleepy smile on Maggie’s face as they’d woken up quickly transpired into an onslaught of kisses and pokes to Maggie’s signature dimples as Alex had found herself unapologetically enthralled at the sight of them first thing in the morning. 

“It’s irresistible, Mags. It’s literally out of my hands.” 

“I’ll be taking those hands for myself if you keep that up.” 

Alex laughs, relenting. She pushes Maggie’s hair back reverently, stroking her thumb down Maggie’s jawline. 

“I never used to like them before.” Maggie admits quietly. 

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really?”

Maggie nods. “I kind of hated them, actually. I was really self conscious of them when I was younger.” 

“How young?” Alex asks, her voice gentle. Maggie never speaks about her childhood much, so every time she does Alex latches on to every piece of information she gets - adding them to the beautiful puzzle that is Maggie Sawyer.

“Middle school, I think. Maybe a little younger.” 

Alex grimaces. “Yeah, that’s a rough age.”

Maggie smiles wryly. “Mmm. And you kind of just want to blend in with the crowd at that age, y’know? But everyone was always pointing them out. Some of the kids would make fun of me at school.” 

Alex frowns, sad to think of a young Maggie dealing with bullies for something she couldn’t control. “Was it always like that?” 

“No, it got better.” Maggie’s grin turns impish. “They did come in handy during college, though.” 

“Oh god,” Alex chuckles through a groan. Dryly, she adds, “_ Please _ tell me all about how your dimples got you laid. It’s every girl’s dream to hear about her girlfriend’s hookups while naked in bed together.” 

Maggie snickers, pressing a kiss to Alex’s bare shoulder. “I’ll spare you the details.”

“How magnanimous of you.” Alex deadpans. 

A quiet moment settles over them as Maggie’s giggles die down. They share soft touches beneath the sheets, basking in the early morning glow. 

“You know...” Alex starts. She hesitates to break the comforting silence for such a silly thought that comes to mind. “Dimples are kind of poetic.” 

“What?” Maggie asks through a laugh. 

“They are! Some scientists think dimples are caused by a defect in the zygomaticus major, one of the muscles in our cheeks. There’s a split in the muscle that should usually be whole, and it forms a bifid zygomaticus.” 

Maggie’s grin is bright and gleeful. “Okay, Dr. Danvers. And that makes them poetic...how?” 

Alex shrugs, suddenly bashful. “I don’t know. I think it’s kind of poetic...how something that’s regarded as an imperfection can be so beautiful.” 

Maggie shakes her head in disbelief. There’s a playfulness to her smile, but her eyes are soft in the way they get when Alex surprises her with something thoughtful. “You are such a nerd, Danvers.” 

Alex feels the blush creep up her neck, face and ears warming under Maggie’s teasing gaze. She goes back over her own words just now and yes, Maggie has every right to mock her. The words sound absurdly nerdy even to her own ears. 

“Yeah, well. You love nerds, so...” 

“Well, duh.” Maggie says, nuzzling into Alex’s neck. “I’m dating the biggest nerd of them all.” 

And to Alex’s delight, she uses _ that _ voice. The voice known purely to Alex alone, the one that’s high pitched and _ almost _ baby talk, but low enough in register to be flirtatious and so uncharacteristically like the hardened detective facade Maggie plays into during the day. The first time Maggie had used it - the evening before their first night together, during the prelude to what turned into a long and deliciously exhausting night of making love - Alex had nearly melted on the spot. _ That _ voice, with _ those _ eyes, and the _ dimples _? The combination should be registered as a lethal weapon. 

As much as it makes her grin at how fucking unbelievably cute this woman is, it also makes her wonder if anyone else has ever been witness to Maggie’s sappy voice. Had any of her former girlfriends been fortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it? Was it a recurring thing for Maggie to do with all of her lovers? 

“You still with me, Danvers?” 

Alex blinks hard, dispelling away that train of thought. It was pointless to think about any former lovers, she would only frustrate and drive herself nuts wondering about things that don’t matter. Because they don’t, Maggie has surely proven that. She’s very much in with Alex, despite their rocky start. Of that Alex has no doubt. 

Alex smiles reassuringly, drawing the palm of her hand down Maggie’s ribcage to rest at her hip, squeezing there gently. “Yeah, sorry. Spaced out, I guess.” 

“Everything okay? Did I say something?” 

“No, no.” Alex kisses her forehead. “Just not used to having such a pretty lady in my bed yet, that’s all.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes, but the grin and the faint pink flushing her cheeks makes Alex think her comment was smoother than Maggie was expecting. “Alright, Casanova.” She turns onto her back, stretching. 

Alex is momentarily distracted by the amount of smooth skin suddenly on display, stretched taut over rippling muscles as Maggie groans high and long in satisfaction. Alex chuckles at the sound, watching her fondly. 

She’s about to make a joke about Maggie’s workout regimen (she refuses to believe _ yoga _ of all things is enough to give Maggie _ that _body, and is endlessly entertained by teasing her girlfriend about it), but her smile drops into a frown as she sees Maggie moving the covers to get up. 

“Where are you going?” Alex asks, reaching for Maggie’s waist and pulling her back. Alex burrows entirely into her back, Maggie’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter as she traps her in a death grip. 

“Figured I’d get the coffee going.” Maggie pats at Alex’s arm around her waist to get her to let go. 

Alex tightens her grip instead and nuzzles into Maggie’s neck. She buries her nose into Maggie’s hair, smelling the citrus of her shampoo tinged with the slightest hint of sweat. “Coffee’s overrated.” 

Maggie’s bark of laughter makes Alex grin. “That’s hilarious coming from you.” Maggie tests against Alex’s hold, but the agent doubles down. “Babe, come on. Let me up.” 

“No.” 

Maggie wiggles her way to lay on her back. The sheet falls to her midriff, exposing her breasts. Alex’s gaze instantly falls to her chest, arousal darkening her eyes. 

Maggie smirks. “Eyes up here, baby.” 

Alex smiles sheepishly, meeting her girlfriend’s gaze. “Sorry.” 

Chuckling, Maggie leans in and kisses her chastely. “Mmm, don’t be.” 

They share chaste kisses for several minutes, lazily lounging in the intimacy of the moment. Arousal coils warm and slow in Alex’s gut, filling her inside until all she knows is Maggie. Her hands start wandering, gliding over Maggie’s abs and up her side. 

Alex feels Maggie smiling against her lips as she finds the scar on Maggie’s side where a bullet grazed her a couple of weeks ago. 

They’d been ambushed during a recon assessment, neither of them expecting anything more trying than a routine stakeout to follow up on what had turned out to be fake intel. A suspicious noise had drawn them out of their car, effectively leading them into the opposition’s trap. Maggie had tackled Alex to the ground as the gates of hell had opened around them, a bullet whizzing past where Alex had just been and grazing Maggie’s side in the process. Alex loves stroking over that particular scar now, a testament both to Maggie’s dedication to her job and the lengths she will go to protect Alex at all cost. 

Alex’s hands continue their explorations, sliding over her ribcage and up to Maggie’s chest, idle fingers stroking the underside of Maggie’s breasts. Maggie pulls away, grinning at the discontented noise she pulls from Alex’s throat. 

“We should get up,” Maggie whispers between them. 

Alex hums into another kiss. “Do you really want to, though?” 

Maggie snorts quietly, turning onto her side. “Serious questions only, Danvers.” 

Alex sinks into the kiss as Maggie’s arm slides around her shoulders. The soft nip to her bottom lip has her drawing in a gasp, a deep groan rumbling in her chest as Maggie takes the moment to slide her tongue into Alex’s mouth.

“I love kissing you.” Alex murmurs into Maggie’s lips. 

“Really?” Maggie replies cheekily. Her grin is wide enough to make kissing difficult, so Alex presses slow, soft kisses to Maggie’s cheek instead. “I couldn’t tell.” 

Alex growls. Her hand slides down to Maggie’s thigh, fingers sinking into the meaty flesh as she hoists her girlfriend’s leg over her hip. Maggie gasps as Alex’s thigh slides between her own, pressing against her wet sex. 

“God, Alex.” Maggie groans, head falling back as her hips grind deliciously into the strong muscle of Alex’s thigh. 

Alex slides her other hand into Maggie’s hair, holding the brunette in place as she glides her tongue over Maggie’s thundering pulse. She can feel Maggie’s arousal leaving a streak of wetness against her thigh - can feel her own arousal dripping down between her own legs, her clit throbbing with every slow roll of Maggie’s hips. 

“Duty calls.” Maggie tries again faintly, even as her hand comes up to tangle in Alex’s reddish brown locks. 

Alex presses one last kiss to Maggie’s collarbone and reluctantly pulls back. Unwilling to part ways just yet, she pulls out what she’s quickly dubbed her secret weapon. 

She pouts. 

Maggie groans loudly, dropping her head to Alex’s chest. Alex laughs. 

“Not fair, Danvers.” Maggie grumbles. “I’m trying to be the responsible one here.” 

“Responsible’s overrated.” 

Maggie gasps mockingly. “Never thought I’d see the day.” Then, smugly, “The wonders good sex can accomplish.” 

Alex kisses her to shut her up, heart leaping in her chest as she feels Maggie melt into the kiss almost immediately. She nuzzles her nose against Maggie’s cheek, kissing down her jaw, making her way down to her neck and chest, following the smattering of freckles on her skin. “We can take the morning off, right?”

Maggie pauses, deliberating. Alex lifts her head, pulling out the full pout: fluttering lashes and all. 

Maggie sighs in exasperation, but a smile breaks through her face. “We did the Black Lung last week. What’s it gonna be this time?” 

Alex grins, the triumphant glee in the expression pulling another laugh from Maggie. “We’ll figure it out.” She rolls on top of Maggie, grabbing her into a deep kiss. 

Maggie breathes out an _ oomph _ as Alex settles over her. Alex’s blood runs cold as Maggie tenses beneath her - _ had she overstepped? _ She scrambles back, apology halfway stuck in her throat. 

“I’m sorry, I thought -”

Maggie holds her in place with a gentle touch to her waist. “No, no, it’s okay. I, um,” She blushes, smiling sheepishly. “I just really have to pee.” 

Alex laughs. She rolls off Maggie in tandem to the eye roll she gives her silly girlfriend. “Go ahead, you goober.” 

Maggie kisses her on the cheek, then pecks her once more for good measure. “Be right back.” 

She’s afraid Maggie will go start breakfast once she’s done, but true to her word, Maggie returns to the bed as soon as she’s done in the bathroom. 

As Alex sweeps her into a kiss, recognizing they’re definitely calling in late for work, she can’t help but think about the power behind the Pout. 

* * *

**+1 **

The black king topples over on the chess board. 

“Checkmate.” 

Maggie bites her lip, glancing at Alex for what feels like the first time in their whole game. Alex’s eyes flit over the chess board, almost in denial. Her shoulders slump, exhaling heavily. 

“You’ve been lying to me all this time?” she asks, aghast. 

Over Alex’s shoulder, Kara winces sympathetically, mouthing _ Sorry _. Maggie resists the urge to throw something at her. If Kara hadn’t opened her big mouth - 

“Babe, I -”

But they’re interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the game night crew. Winn comes bounding in with James, Lucy and Lena not far behind - all ignorant to the showdown that had just taken place. 

Though remnants of the tension apparently still linger. Lucy pauses when she takes in Alex and Maggie sitting with the chess board between them, Kara a few ways away already plowing through the last quarter of what used to be a full cake. 

Lucy arches an eyebrow. “We miss anything interesting here?” 

Alex quickly pulls up her walls, painting on a smile. Maggie’s stomach lurches - that smile is all show and she knows it. “You guys are just in time. Drinks?” And with that, Alex steps into the kitchen to busy herself with her hostessing duties. 

Maggie curses to herself.

**x-x-x**

Alex is unusually quiet the rest of the night. Maggie coaxes her back into conversation every so often, half afraid to do so lest she suddenly be on the receiving end of some sort of angry explosion. Or worse, tears. 

Alex smiles and joins in every once in a while, but her usual competitive spark of excitement for game night doesn’t show. 

When the night dies down, and it’s just her, Alex and Kara left in the apartment cleaning up, Alex seems to take advantage of the momentary reprieve to retreat into the kitchen, leaving Maggie and Kara glancing after her in the living room. 

Maggie sighs, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. She’d take the whole night back if she could, rather than have opened this particular can of worms. Their mutual competitiveness has brought them to a head more than once throughout their relationship, but this time they might have crossed a line. 

It’d started when Kara had brought an old newspaper clipping she’d found deep in the CatCo archives: “Nebraska Native Brings Bronze for USA.” A picture of a young Maggie had stared back at them, a medal hanging proudly over her chest.

Maggie had never mentioned her proficiency at chess. Her first game night, she’d seen how Alex seemed to glow with pride when Winn had mentioned her “unbeatable record” and she hadn’t had the heart to bring up her own history with the game. Even still, she’d played Alex in a game and taken her “loss” in stride, heart fluttering at the triumphant smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

Later, when Alex had explained how Jeremiah had taught her to play when she was young, how she always liked to play to feel close to him now, Maggie had been infinitely glad she hadn’t said anything. And for every game since she’d taken pleasure in letting Alex win, if only to see that same smile light up her girlfriend’s face again and again. 

Kara finding that news clipping now had forced her to face a lie she’d nearly almost forgotten. Alex had been ecstatic, albeit surprised, to read about how a sixteen-year-old Maggie had won bronze in an international chess tournament in Omaha. 

“Have you been going easy on me?” she’d teased. 

Kara, for her part, had noticed how Maggie had backed into a corner and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. But the challenge had undoubtedly been set. And this time, Maggie knew she wouldn’t get away with it. 

The win was bittersweet. She’d forgotten how much she loved playing for real, but the stunned silence coming from Alex had sent a cold wave of remorse sweeping through her chest. 

“She’ll be okay.” Kara murmurs to her encouragingly now. “She just needs to wrap her head around it.” 

Maggie shakes her head. She’s not too sure about that. “I shouldn’t have lied to her.” 

Kara shrugs. “White lies sometimes hurt worse than big ones.” 

Maggie scowls. As far as reassurances went, that didn’t even register. “Great. Thanks, Kara.” 

Kara chuckles. “Just go over there and give her the puppy eyes. She’ll melt like a snowcone and you’ll be fine.” 

Maggie glances at the blonde skeptically. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve got the Danvers pout down as well as you two.” 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Please. Alex goes gaga over you on any given day. One look at those dimples and she’d fly you to the moon.” Suddenly realizing what she’s saying, Kara blanches. “Maybe don’t tell her I said that, though.” 

Maggie snorts. But the whole thing makes her wonder. 

She knows how well that patented Danvers pout works on her, though Alex has had her wrapped around her finger since the moment Maggie laid eyes on her on that tarmac.

Maggie isn’t stupid. She knows how well her dimples have worked for her in the past. She’s had women melting (and more often than not, cumming) in her hands with one well placed tilt of her head and quirk of her brow. As far as her relationship with Alex goes, however, she hadn’t seen any evidence pointing to Alex being particularly susceptible beyond the initial attraction. 

Then again, she realizes with a start, she hasn’t really tried. 

“You think?” 

Kara smirks. For a moment, she dons Supergirl’s overconfident charisma. “Trust me, Detective. Flash her the dimples and she’ll be golden.” 

**x-x-x**

Maggie gets her chance once Kara leaves for the night. As Alex finishes loading the dishwasher, she approaches carefully from behind. She knows Alex knows she’s there by the way her head is tilted to the side just so. Maggie takes that as an opening, if a silent one. 

“Babe,” Maggie says.

“Hmm?” 

“Are you mad?” she asks softly. 

Alex takes a beat to respond as she bends over to place the last glass in the dishwasher. As she straightens and starts the machine, the whirring filling the silence between them, Alex sighs and finally turns to her. She looks more relaxed now than she did throughout the night, her shoulders softer and back slumped as she leans against the counter. But her expression is still guarded, regarding Maggie with careful hesitance, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m not mad, babe.” Alex replies. “I’m just...confused. Why would you lie to me about that?” 

Maggie grimaces. “I know, I know. It was stupid.” 

“We’ve played so many times, I don’t understand -” 

“I _ know _,” Maggie stresses. “The first time we ever played was the first time I came to game night. I could tell it was really important to you, and I was already nervous enough. I didn’t want to, I don’t know, make you feel bad or something in front of so many people.” 

Alex frowns, her hands dropping to her hips. “Okay, but then the other times -” 

“I _ should _ have,” Maggie agrees. “I should’ve told you. But then we kept playing, and I kept letting you win and you were always so _ happy _ .” Alex’s lips twitch, but she remains expressionless. Hope sparks in Maggie’s chest as she goes on. “And then it’d been so long and it was kind of weird that I _ hadn’t _ mentioned it and...I don’t know. I think at some point I forgot about it.” 

Alex chews at the inside of her cheek, her gaze boring a hole into the floor by their feet. Maggie takes a small step forward. Taking it as a good sign when Alex doesn’t immediately move away, she closes the distance between them and reaches for Alex’s arms, letting her hands run down those strong forearms to her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” Maggie squeezes Alex's hands. “I’m sorry I kept this from you. I promise I never meant to upset you.” 

Alex groans softly, glancing heavenward in exasperation. “I don’t know why I’m so upset. This is so stupid.” 

“Hey, no.” Maggie reaches to cup her cheek in her palm, stroking the soft skin reassuringly. “We’ve talked about this, right? You have every right to feel whatever you’re feeling. I should’ve been honest, that’s on me.” 

Alex’s lips purse off to the side, her eyes flickering over Maggie’s face like she’s looking straight through to her soul. After a long, quiet moment, she says, “You’re really good, you know.” 

Relief washes over her, her heart swelling so much she feels fit to burst with love for this woman. Maggie smirks, wagging her eyebrows genially. “Read the news article, did you?” 

Alex scoffs, shoving her away playfully. 

Maggie laughs. She presses up against Alex, arms bracketing her hips at either side. “So...forgive me?” And with Kara in mind, she tilts her head and widens her eyes, smiling softly in the way she _ knows _ make her dimples pop.

Alex barely lasts a moment before she breaks out in a smile. “The day I say no to that face…”

And as their lips meet in a kiss, Maggie mentally tallies the score. She might just catch up to the Danvers Pout yet. 

**x-x-x**

That night, as Maggie plugs in her phone to charge, she sees a text from Kara. 

** _Hope everything went okay! _ **

Maggie grins softly to herself as she types a reply. 

_ Worked like a charm. _

**😂** ** _Told you! _ **

Then - 

** _Please don’t tell Alex what I said. I think she’d actually kill me._ **

Maggie snorts. _ You got it, kid. _


End file.
